Cooking with Shin Mouri
by Hoshi Tsuiraku
Summary: shin gets to host a cooking show, and shuu decides to tag along!! shu has more in store than eating this time...


**"Cooking With Shin Mouri"  
By: Hoshi-chan**

"Hello and welcome to Cooking with Shin Mouri! As you may know, I am Shin Mouri. Today I will be teaching you how to make-"

"Oh cool! Food! Heya Shin 'ol buddy 'ol pal..." Shu walks in and leans in the counter with his elbow.

Shin glares at Shu. "Get off the stage. Can't you see that I'm trying to put on a show here?"

"Really?"

Shin rolls his eyes and attempts to push Shu off of the stage. Shu, of course, went off the stage whining and complaining but immeaditely planted his feet firmly into the ground when Shin pushed him in front of a camera.

"Shu, _please_ get off the stage!! I'm on the air..."

"Really? Oh cool." Shu turns to camera and waves. "Hi mom!"

"Security!"

Five minutes later...

"...and then you pour the butter into the frying pan and let it melt while the noodles are cooking on low to medium heat..." Shin said, moving from the stove to the oven, to the counter to the stove again. While his back was turned, Shu tiptoed back on stage and waved to the crowd who tried to stifle their giggles. He held up a bottle that was apparently an alcholic product and picked up the vegetable oil and set the bottle of alcohol in its place. Then, before Shin could turn back around, he ran off the stage.

"...Now, after the noodles have started to boil, add vegetable oil to the rice. About a half a cup will do..." Shin reached for the vegetable oil but instead grabbed the liquor bottle that Shu had "accidently" left there.

The audience laughed to themselves as Shin poured in the "vegetable oil" with the rice. Not noticing his mistake, he set it back down and turned back to something else on the stove, his mouth running all the while, thinking that his audience was actually still listening.

But, no, the audience had their eyes fixated on Shu, who had snuck back onstage again and this time he took the pot of boiling water and replaced it with a pot of boiling koolaid. He then backed offstage before Shin turned back around again.

Shin was so preoccupied that when he poured the "noodles" in with the rice he didn't notice that the noodles weren't even there or why the water was strangely red in color. "Now, after you have them mixed together, you place them in the refridgerator and let it chill... Then its time to make the biscuits..." he said, pulling out some dough that just so happened to be convienently placed underneath the countertop on the shelf.

Rolling it into twelve neat balls of dough, he placed them on the cooking sheet and sprinkled them with butter and garlic salt. Then he turned and shoved them into the oven, expertly flipping the knob to the correct temperature without even having to look.

When Shu poked his head back out from backstage, half the audience groaned and the other half just sat and laughed, wondering what was up him sleeve this time.

__

Meanhile, back at Nasuti's...

Touma grabbed the bowl of chips and ran for a place on the couch as Ryo and Seiji came in from the kitchen with a six pack of soda and salsa. Touma plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote, resting his feet on the coffee table while flipping to the channel.

"Hey guys look! It's on!"

"Hey cool!"

"Do we really wanna sit here and watch a show about cooking when Shin can just come here and cook for us himself?" Touma responded by whacking Seiji on the head with the pillow.

"No, Seiji. I just wanna watch it to make fun of him later. I don't know why he only brought Shu with him though." Touma said, popping open a can of soda and digging into the bag of chips.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Ryo said, reaching over Seiji on the couch and accidently knocking over the salsa, causing it to spill all over Seiji's shirt and Nasuti's couch that she had just gotten cleaned the day before.

"Aww man! There goes the salsa..."

"We aren't really even watching Shin, are we?"

"Nope. Just having a fight over the chips. Hand 'em over Touma!"

"Aaa no! They're mine!"

Seiji got shoved back into the couch as Ryo and Touma started fighting over the bag of chips ontop of him. "Hey guys get off! I can't breathe..." Seiji pushed the two onto the floor where they continued to wrestle over the bag of chips. The last thing Seiji heard before he walked into him room to change his shirt was a loud _rii-ip!_ and Touma and Ryo groaning over their loss.

Ryo heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Nasuti's ho-ome!" he said, running for the door and yanked it open. "Nasuti! You didn't happen to grab some more chips n' salsa, did ya?"

Nasuti laughed and handed him a bad of groceries. "Carry in the bags and see. Oh! Is Shin's show on already?"

"Yes," Ryo grunted, "But we're not really watching it... NO! Don't go into the-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIVINGROOM?" Nasuti shreiked from the living room. "My couch!! And how did chips and spilled soda get all over the floor?"

"Ehh..." Ryo backed into the kitchen behind Touma while Seiji walked back into the livingroom with a clean shirt on.

"Hey Nasuti. We're missing Shin's show."

"Hey look! There's Shu! What's he doing on there??"

The four turned to look at the screen as two sock puppets popped up at the bottom of the screen. It was obviously Shu, doing a very poor job of trying to disguise his voice.

"Hello Mr. Sockhead! How are you doing today? Well Mrs. Sockhead, I am doing just fine. I am just about bored out of my skin... er.. sock from this show though..." Shu said, trying to get his thumb over the sock puppet's mouth to make it look like she was yawning. He was apparently having a hard time, because the top part of his head popped up as Mr. Sockhead disappeared and then reappeared with Mrs. Sockhead yawning.

"What is he doing?" Nasuti laughed. "We are taping this, right?"

"Yeah, Shin only reminded us fifty million times." Seiji said as he seated himself back on the clean part of the couch.

"Yeah! I found the chips an' salsa!" said Touma's triumphiant voice rang out from the kitchen as he appeared in the doorway with the chips in one hand and the salsa in the other.

"Yeaaah!" Ryo said, tackling him once again. "Yaaaaaa! This time gimme some!"

"Nasuti! Help!" Touma pleaded in a sarcastically desperate voice as Ryo brought them both tumbling to the floor. "Ryo, there's another bag of chips n' salsa in there! Get your own!"

"Really?" Ryo said, jumping up and heading into the kitchen and coming back with a bag of chips and jar of salsa and he plopped back onto the couch, his legs dangling over the armrest as he grabbed the remote control from where Touma had dropped it on the floor.

"Is there anything else on?" Touma said in a mono tone of voice. "I don't care HOW Shin cooks, I just care about how it tastes."

"Yeah I'm hearin' ya there!"

"But we have to tape it for Shin later!" Nasuti objected.

"Besides, I think Shu is the real star of this anyway." Seiji grinned slightly as Shu had obviously made friends with the cameraman for the simple fact that Shu had dropped his sock puppet act and was now doing a reinactment of scream with a volunteer from the audience.

"Man, I don't know how Shin doesn't notice him down there doing that!" Ryo laughed, shaking his hand at the television and showering Seiji with Pepsi.

"Should I just not change clothes today? It seems that I'm your bib today or something, Ryo." Seiji sighed.

"Oops..." Ryo said and swung his feet around to the front of the couch, sitting up and accidently knocking over Touma's open soda sitting on the floor next to Touma.

"Ryo!"

Nasuti just groaned and walked into her bedroom where she could watch the show in peace.

__

And back at the show...

Shu smiled and waved into the camera. "Hi moom! Hel-lo dad!" Then Shu leaned in closer to the camera and whispered in a menacing voice, "It's 3:30... and do you know where your vegetables are? Muahahahahaha!!"

Shu grinned at the camera-lady. "Ya like my act?" he said when he noticed her camera was off.

She gave him a thumbs-up. "You're doin' great! It's nice to have a break from all those boring cooking shows once in awhile. But, if anyone asks, you had me at gunpoint, I had no part in this." Shu laughed.

"Aha you wish... and who says that cooking shows are boring? I find them fascinating..." Shu said and then turned to face the stage, the smell of the cooking food now wafting out across the audience and making them all drool with hunger. "Man, I just now noticed that I'm hungry. I'm gonna go make a phone call."

"What are ya gonna do? Call and order pizza on a cooking show?"

Shu just grinned and said "See ya in a bit!" and then walked behind stage to the payphone.

Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up to the studio labeled "Imperial Garden Chinese Takeout". The man walked up into the studio. "Uh... Shu Rei Faun? Is there a Shu Rei Faun here?"

Upon hearing his name, Shu ran, and I mean literally ran, up to the delivery boy and nearly scared the poor boy to death. "FOOD!" he cried, tossing some yen at him to cover the cost of the food and grabbed the food, running back to Sakura, his cameralady friend.

"Lookie here! I've got FOOD!" Shu bellowed and unpacked his goodies. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Shu said, turning his back to Sakura and doing something with his food. Then, sushi on shopsticks appeared in the screen as Sakura flicked her camera on.

Shu grinned at her and started moving the sushi around to make it look like they were "swimming". Then he started talking in a feminine voice. "Hey, Flounder, what do you say that we go look in that cavern over there?" "Sure Ariel!" he said in a more 'fishy' voice. "I've got a song!! Let's sing, Flounder!" "Ok Ariel!" "I wanna be where the people are... I wanna see, wanna see them dancing..."

Back onstage, where the REAL show was going on, Shin was just about finished with his thirty-minute slot. "Then, to top off the masterpiece that I cooked," Shin grinned, "add some chopped chicken marinated in Vegetable Oil and white wine..."

Back in front of the camera, Shu was finishing off his food with a 'The Little Mermaid' touch to it: "Noo! A shark! Ariel!! Noo!" Shu said in his fishy voice as he popped the "mermaid" into his mouth and chewed on it. Then he made the other piece of sushi turn to him and say: "AAAA! No!! Don't eat meeee...."

"Uh, Shu?" Sakura laughed, flipping her camera off. "The show is just about over!"

"Aaah! I've gotta go! Thanks for giving me my closeup!" Shu said as he jumped up and grabbed his food, rushing backstage in time for him to hear: "And that's it for Cooking with Shin Mouri! The last, and best, part of making this delicious meal would be the easiest step of all!" Shin grinned to the crowd. "Eating it! And for that part I'd like to call out my best friend Shu, who has stayed backstage the whole time and has been a very good audience along with all you. Come out here, Shu!"

Shu ran out onto stage with a silly grin on his face and his chinese takeout still in his hands. Shu looked down at his hands as he noticed Shin staring at his hands, his face a little green. Shu sheepishly hid it behind his back as Shin weakly asked, "Is that... sushi?"

"Ehh..."

"How many times have I asked you NOT to... eat... my friends?"

"Sorry Shin... Oh! Yummy! It looks like you've cooked up a feast! Let's try it, shall we?" Shu said, walking over to the delicious looking food and sniffing it, immeaditely forgetting about the foods he had switched earlier. "Mmm... let's dig in, shall we?"

Shin forgot about the sushi incident and smiled at his friend. "Sure, why not?" he said and handed Shu a fork as they both dug in.

__

And, once again, back at Nasuti's...

"Hey!" Ryo said, jumping up from the couch, chips falling off of him. "The show is over. We have to go up to the studio and pick them up now!"

"Let's all go together and 'congratulate' Shin on his show!" Nasuti suggested.

"Yeah!" the three cheered as they quickly cleaned up their mess in the living room and headed outside. They piled into the jeep and Nasuti pulled out of the driveway, heading in the direction of the studio.

"I wonder if Shin even noticed that Shu sabotaged his entire show!" Touma laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the studio.

"Yeah! Do ya think we should say something?" Seiji asked.

"Nah. Let's just wait until we show 'em the tape. I wanna see what his reaction is." Ryo laughed. "I REALLY wanna see how that food turned out!"

The others laughed as they walked in through the backstage door, flashing their passes at the guards and wove their way through the crowd until they finally spotted Shin and Shu, Shu was having a conversation with the camera lady whom he had become aquainted with, Sakura. Shin was just standing there with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey Shin! Shu!" Nasuti called. Shu painfully tore his eyes from Sakura and saw his friends. Shin started to wave his arms in the air at them crazily. Seiji noticed Shin's behavior and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh... Shin?"

"HIIIII Lampshade Fate!" Shin slurred to the group.

"Pyro Snota!! I miiiseeeed youuuuu!" Shu drawled as he walked up to Touma and hugged him. Touma looked at the other guys with a look on his face that clearly read, 'what is UP?'

"And Tumor Habiba!! I looove you!"

"Heeyy Shoot Bay Hind... levem alonnee..." Shin said to Shu and stumbled over to him, pulling him away from Touma.

Shu spun around and pointed his finger at Shin. "And who are youuu to tell meeee what to do, Shit Morning?"

"Essscuse meee?"

"Youu heard meee."

"Oh, I did?"

Ryo, Touma, and Seiji all looked at each other. "I think that we're gonna have to drag these two outa here."

"I guess they tried the food?"

"I didn't think that Shin put THAT much - ahem - _vegetable oil_ in the food!" Ryo exclaimed, half-laughing. Shin heard his name and turned to Ryo.

"Whaaaaat about myy vedigetable oiwl, Pyro?"

"Uh, nothing Shi- I mean, Shin. I think we'd better go now," Ryo said, taking Shin's arm and leading him out of the Studio.

"You have to come too, Shu." Touma said, grabbing his arm.

"But _Tumor_...... I wanna tay wit da nice camera lady..." Shu protested.

"Uh, Shu? She's gone. She left awhile ago..."

"Noooo!!! She is right HERE!" Shu exclaimed, picking up the female sock puppet, Mrs. Sockhead. "She's right heeeeeeeere..."

"Ok, let's go, bring the camera lady with you..." Touma sighed as he led Shu out of the studio.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Shu said, hugging the sock as they got into the jeep.

"I can not WAIT to tell them about this tomorrow..." Ryo whispered to Seiji, Nasuti and Touma as they drove back to Nasuti's.

* * *

Ok, well that was something new and interesting to write about. ::laughs:: I don't know if you get what was happening, but Shin was doing a cooking show (ehhe) and brought Shu with him to the studio. The reason why they're acting so dumb at the end is because of all the alcohol in the food that they ate, thanks to Shu. And the food that Shin was cooking?? I was just making it up as I went along. Although the biscuits DID sound pretty good... And the next day? Let's just put it this way: Shin isn't cooking for Shu for a week, and Shu is in absolute hell!! Well, what goes around comes around, I guess! :Þ


End file.
